Fighting for family
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: Sequel to 'Family is power'. Several months after defeating Drakon, The outlaws have retired but are unable to return home due to their criminal status. But a golden opportunity presents itself when Diggle reaches out with an offer that could not only clear their names, but return a lost friend. But only if they can survive their greatest threat.
1. A ghost

**So, here is the sequel to 'Family is power'. I can't say how often I will update. So for now, enjoy. **

Russia

Afternoon

Amanda Waller stood on the street, looking at the destruction caused by the attack. A car rolled up and Waller looked over as Diggle got out.

"Mr. Diggle," Waller greeted.

"So what do we have?" Diggle asked as he walked up next to her.

"A lab transport, moving highly dangerous chemicals, was raided. Cars came out of nowhere, the chemicals stolen, six hospitalized. All in and out in less than ninety seconds," Waller said and Diggle frowned.

"Only one crew in the world could pull this off," Diggle said thinking of Oliver and his new team.

"Apparently not," Waller said as her phone went off. "This is Director Waller."

"Ma'am, we have one."

Argus base

Later in the afternoon

"I'm not telling you shit," the captive, an American man in his mid-thirties with a shaved head, sneered as Diggle walked in. "You can beat me all you want. I'm not saying nothing."

"Oh, you'll wish I was gonna beat you," Diggle chuckled as someone else walked into the room. "This is your interrogator."

"Doctor Caitlin Snow," Caitlin introduced herself as she walked over, pulling out a syringe. "This is gonna hurt."

To the man's shock, Caitlin stuck the syringe in his shoulder and injected him with whatever was in it.

"What was that? What did you put in me?!" The man demanded panicked as Caitlin pulled it out.

"Something new," Caitlin said vaguely. "You should be feeling the effects right about…now."

It started off as a numb, sort of pricking feeling in his fingers, similar to having your leg fall asleep. Then, it spread and turned to fire in his veins. The man howled in pain, grabbing his arm.

"What did you do to me you bitch?!" the man howled.

"Well, I can just as easily undo it," Caitlin said as she pulled out a second syringe. "This is the antidote and I will gladly give to you if you tell us one thing: Where is Chase?"

A little while later, Caitlin was walking down the hall, Diggle following behind her.

"Thank you for this Caitlin," Diggle said and she turned around, a glare on her normally kind face.

"Do not pretend like this is some favor. I'm here for one reason, to get my best friends back. And considering you're the reason they're criminals, you shouldn't even speak me to unless necessary," Caitlin snapped before storming off.

Diggle sighed, knowing he deserved that as Waller walked up behind him.

"What did you find out?" Waller demanded.

"Chase is in London," Diggle said.

"Good, that means we can track him," Waller said and Diggle just stared at her incredulously.

"Then what? If half the things we've found out about him are true, we don't stand a chance against him and his team," Diggle pointed out.

"But we both know someone who does. And I finally located him," Waller said, to Diggle's shock.

Spain, next day

Early morning

Oliver Queen walked into his apartment after going for a morning run. He was eager to take a shower but something stopped him. His hair stood on end as he realized someone was in his apartment. Oliver pulled out the switchblade he kept on him just in case. He rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen. He stopped, seeing Diggle sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oliver," Diggle greeted politely.

"John," Oliver said wearily, not lowering his weapon.

"You weren't that hard to find," Diggle noted.

"Because I wasn't hiding. I like it here. Weather's nice, it's relatively quiet, and no extradition," Oliver said with a sharp undertone to his voice.

"I'm not here to extradite you," Diggle said and Oliver relaxed slightly, lowering the switchblade.

"Then what do you want John?" Oliver asked, pocketing the switchblade.

"A Russian lab was raided yesterday, a batch of highly toxic chemicals were stolen by a team that was in and out in less than two minutes," Diggle explained.

"And, naturally, you and Waller assumed it was me?" Oliver said dryly.

"No, we know it wasn't you. But you're gonna help us stop the guys who did," Diggle said and Oliver laughed.

"Right, because the last time I worked for Waller went so well," Oliver said sarcastically.

"Things are different this time. You're gonna work for her voluntarily. In fact, you're gonna beg to be let in on this mission," Diggle said and Oliver stared at him incredulously.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Oliver asked and Diggle got out of his seat.

"Because of this," Diggle said, pulling out a yellow envelope and handing it to Oliver. "This was taken over a week ago."

Wearily, Oliver accepted the envelope. He opened it up to see there was a picture inside. Oliver pulled it out and stared in shock at the image of Sara Lance, alive and well.

"This-this is impossible," Oliver stammered after a moment.

"I thought the same thing when Waller showed it to me. But I had Felicity check it, it's legit. And we dug up her grave, the casket is empty. Somehow, Sara is alive," Diggle said grimly.

"Why would she be helping these people?" Oliver asked, trying to gather his thoughts.

"We don't know. But if you wanna find out, you're gonna help us," Diggle said and Oliver breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Okay," Oliver said after taking a few moments to gather his thoughts. "But I'm gonna need all the Intel you've gathered on these guys."

"You'll get it when the team get it," Diggle told him and Oliver shook his head.

"No team. This is just gonna be us," Oliver argued but Diggle shook his head.

"It's not that simple Oliver," Diggle said and Oliver raised an eyebrow. "This crew, they move like lightning and disappear like smoke. Argus has been chasing them since Drakon, across four countries. We need more than you Oliver. We need the best of the best. Oliver, we need your team."


	2. One last mission

**GIJose: Sorry, Arrow drew enough from that in the first two seasons that I really don't see the point to doing that. Plus, not exactly in a hurry to rewatch TDK.**

Spain

Afternoon

Out on the front lawn of their house, Roy and Thea were having a mini picnic with their daughter, Lian Moira Harper. She was fisting her favorite toy, an arrowhead, made child safe of course. Thea had picked it one day while out, something Roy and Oliver got a kick out of, especially with how much Lian loved it. Roy had joked it was in her blood to love arrows.

The pair of them suddenly looked up as a black car rolled up in the drive way. It parked and Oliver got out.

"Hey, it's Uncle Ollie. Can you say hi Uncle Ollie," Thea cooed, making Lian wave with her little hand and Oliver smiled as he neared them.

"She's getting so big," Oliver noted, remembering how small she seemed on his last visit.

"Yeah, soon enough she's gonna be walking," Roy said with a mix of awe and dread.

"Well, for now, I think she needs to go down for a nap," Thea said, picking Lian up.

"So, want a beer?" Roy asked as they got up, Thea walking with Lian back towards the house.

Oliver shrugged in a 'why not' manner and they walked back towards the house.

Later, Oliver and Roy sat on the back patio, both nursing a beer.

"It's funny. We've got everything, right down to the beer and barbeque. But it just…" Roy trailed off, not sure how to put it into words.

"It's doesn't feel like home," Oliver supplied and Roy nodded. "Because it's not. No matter how much it may have taken from us, Starling City will always be our home."

"What's up with you?" Roy asked after a moment. "You seem like you're a million miles away."

With a sigh, Oliver pulled out the envelope and handed it to Roy.

"Argus," Roy noted as he took it. "Waller?"

"And John," Oliver said and Roy narrowed his eyes.

He opened it and stared at the picture for a moment.

"That was taken a week ago," Oliver said tiredly.

"Waller, she's messing with you Oliver. The dirty cops back home used to do this same thing to me and my friends all the time to mess with our heads," Roy said as he put it down on the table. "Sara is dead Oliver. We buried her."

"I need to know for sure," Oliver said lowly and Roy sighed.

"Alright. But I'm going with you," Roy said and Oliver started.

"You said you were leaving this life behind," Oliver protested.

"So did you," Roy shot back.

"Both of you are going," the pair looked over as Thea walked over.

"How much of that did you hear?" Oliver asked wearily.

"Enough. We don't abandon the people we care about. And I'll feel a lot better if you two are watching each other's backs," Thea said as she placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Go. And bring Sara back."

Seeing that he was out numbered, Oliver sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Guess the only thing left to do is to call the team. It's time for one last mission," Oliver said grimly.

Berlin

Same time

"We'll be right back with your food Madam," the waiter said before walking off.

Helena lowered the menu, picking up her wine and taking a drink. She smirked as she saw a man eying her appreciatively across the bar. As she lowered her drink to the table, she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it out, she saw a familiar face on the screen.

"Oliver?" Helena asked as she answered.

Tokyo

Same time

"Okay, here's dinner," Barry said as he walked in, handing Cisco some take out.

"Oh thank god," Cisco said as he grabbed it, beginning to open it up. "Honestly, the only bright side of living on the run is all the amazing food we've gotten to eat."

"Well, that and bringing down all the criminals along the way," Barry said as he sat down in the van. "Speaking of-"

"I've got the next target under surveillance. There's a window at ten tomorrow night. We strike then," Cisco said and the pair high fived.

Suddenly, the back of the van opened and the pair whirled around to see various men in suits standing them. One of them pulled out a phone and dialed a number. As the phone connected the call, the man tossed the phone to Barry. Barry fumbled before catching it, putting it to his ear.

"Barry, I need your help."

"Oliver?" Barry said in shock.

Berlin

Same time

The waiter came back and blinked in confusion, seeing Helena had disappeared.

London, a few days later

Twilight

As the sun began to set over the city, Oliver stared out in it from the window of the Argus base they were in, wondering whether Sara really was in this city or whether Waller and Diggle were playing a cruel trick on him to arrest him as Roy thought.

Behind him, Roy and Helena were checking out the equipment as Barry and Cisco walked in.

"Roy, my man!" Cisco said, bumping fists with Roy.

"Hey Cisco, Barry," Roy greeted with a grin.

"Where are Sin and Constantine?" Barry asked as he noticed their absence.

"John's in Hell," Helena said bluntly.

"What's he going through?" Cisco asked concerned.

"She means literally in Hell," Oliver said as he walked over.

"Okay…and Sin?" Barry asked as he and Cisco exchanged a bewildered glance.

"Last time I heard from her, she was hitting up the Casinos in Mexico," Roy explained.

"Okay, would someone mind explaining what we're doing here? I thought we were out after Russia," Barry said confused.

"Circumstances have changed Barry," Oliver said, wondering how to explain it.

"What I'd like to know is who's paying for all this?" Cisco asked as he gestured at the equipment. "I mean, it's a hell of a lot nice than what we had to work with back in Russia."

"Gentlemen, Ms. Bertinelli," the five of them turned towards the voice as Waller walked in, Diggle and Felicity trailing behind her. "My name is Amanda Waller."

"Wait, Waller, as in the person who hired Diggle to come after you?" Barry asked as he looked over at Oliver and Roy.

"As in she's the reason we're fugitives? Yeah," Roy confirmed.

"So, we're here…why?" Helena asked, glaring daggers at Waller, Diggle, and Felicity, the last two shifting uncomfortably under her glare.

"Well, I got them here Amanda. It's up to you to give them a reason to stay," Oliver said with a shrug when Waller looked at him to convince them.

"The target is a man who calls himself Adrian Chase," Diggle began as Felicity brought up a screen with a picture of Chase. "We believe that to be an alias."

"There's virtually nothing we know about Chase. There's no fingerprints to match him to, no DNA, dental records. Whoever he was previously, he hacked all digital traces of himself off the internet. We've been trying for months to find out who he is and we're as close to finding out as we were when we started," Felicity said, visibly frustrated.

"Mr. Chase appeared on Argus's radar not long after you all dealt with Drakon," Waller explained. "He's cut a path of destruction across four countries."

"For the most part, he's kept his targets tech related until his last job. He stole a batch of highly toxic chemicals from a Russian lab," Felicity explained.

"Okay, this is all sounds pretty awful, but what does it mean?" Cisco asked.

"We believe Mr. Chase is planning on building a device that will disperse the chemicals at a location of his choosing. If he succeeds, the loss of life will be…unimaginable," Waller said and a sense of horror washed over all of them.

"Look, we know you have every reason to walk out that door right now, and a lot of that is on me," Diggle said remorsefully. "But we need your help to stop Chase. He only has one more piece left he needs to build the device and it's here in London."

"We are aware you see yourselves as a sort of family. We are offering to let you make this so called family whole again," Waller said as she tossed something down on the desk.

They all looked down and Barry, Cisco, and Helena were stunned to see a picture of Sara Lance. The three of them looked over at Oliver and one glance was all it took for them to understand why they were really there.

"You want to make this right, to make this family whole?" Roy spoke up and they looked over at him. "Get us to Sara, we'll get you Chase, and you give us all pardons for our 'crimes'."

"You're going to let your student speak for you?" Waller raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

"I'll let him know when he says something I disagree with," Oliver said calmly.

"You know I can't promise you that Oliver," Waller said.

"Actually, I know you can. See, you need us a lot more than we need you. So here's the deal, we give you Chase, you get pardons for the five of us, Thea, Sin, Constantine…and Henry Allen," Barry looked over at Oliver sharply at this. "That's the deal, take it or leave it."

"…very well. You get me Chase, I'll get you your pardons," Waller promised, not looking happy about it.

"Looks like we're in business then," Cisco said as they all looked smug.

"Good. Because here comes the rest of the team," Diggle said looking off to the side.

The others followed his gaze and were shocked to see Laurel Lance and Caitlin Snow walking in.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Cisco asked, accepting a hug from his best friend.

"Waller recruited me a few weeks ago, told me she'd pardon you and Barry for my help. I figured she was lying," Caitlin glanced over at Waller. "But I figured I'd run into you guys eventually. You guys are all I have left. So if she wouldn't pardon you, I was going to run with you, wherever that was."

"She told me Sara was alive. That was all I needed to hear," Laurel said simply and Oliver nodded in understanding.

"Okay, this isn't going to be like before," Oliver said and they all looked over at him. "This isn't Metas, cops, or Argus. We're on an entirely different level now. So…what's the plan Amanda?"


	3. Chase

**GIJose: Glad you're enjoying it. Yes, I love the relationship between Oliver and Roy as well. **

London

Night

"We caught one of Chase's men a few days ago in Russia," Diggle was telling them as they all stood on a balcony of a building overlooking where they believed Chase was. "He's agreed to go undercover so we can get a positive ID on Chase."

"Just like that?" Roy asked skeptically.

"Well, it helps that he's terrified of Caitlin," Diggle said and they all looked over at the doctor.

"I might have injected with something that caused him enough pain so he'd give up Chase to make it stop," Caitlin said uncomfortably.

"Why would you do that?" Barry asked, shocked she'd do something like that.

"For you," Caitlin said and Barry and Caitlin remembered the last time they had seen each other the kiss that had haunted them ever since. "You and Cisco are all I have. I wasn't going to lose you."

"Careful Caity. Once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out," Helena warned her.

"Hey, they're sending him in," Felicity, who was keeping a close eye on the radio communications, spoke up.

Down below, as Argus operatives stood on scene, ready to move, Chase's man moved in. He walked down the stairs, punching in a code. The doors unlocked and the man went in. Chase was there, working on a car.

"So, Argus just let you go? Doesn't really sound like Amanda Waller," Chase said not looking up.

"I guess she was in a charitable mood. Don't worry, I didn't give them shit," the man said as he walked in.

"Well, that's because you don't know shit," Chase said as he backed away from the car. "Turn it on."

Wearily, the man did as he said. The car turned on, the engine humming good as new. Chase signaled for the man to cut the power and he did so.

"It's funny," Adrian said, throwing away a piece of machinery. "The simplest things can cause the biggest problems. But take out a bad part; replace it, everything's good as new."

Chase reached for something and the man back up in fear.

"Wait, Chase! Chase!" the man shouted before Chase threw a shuriken at him. He was hit in the jugular and the man went down, dead before he hit the ground.

"Okay, I got a positive ID on Chase, our guys are moving in," Cisco told them and they started to move out.

"Wait," Felicity said and they stopped as she listened to radio communications. "I heard over police scanners that alarms are going off at Interpol."

"This whole thing was a set up so Chase's crew could take out Interpol," Barry realized.

"Okay, Barry, you speed on ahead, go to Interpol, try and intercept them. Roy, take Helena and Laurel and get there as fast as you can," Oliver ordered.

"What about you?" Laurel asked and Oliver looked her in the eye.

"John and I will wait for Chase. He'll lead us to Sara," Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

As everyone else started to move out, Oliver and Diggle turned to watch the scene, waiting for Chase.

In the warehouse, the Argus burst into the scene to find Chase's car gone and the lifeless body of Chase's man. Near it was a device that was beeping, the sound getting higher and faster. Realizing what was happening, the Argus operatives turned to flee as it went ff.

Outside, Chase's car sped out as the warehouse exploded behind him.

"There he is. Let's go," Diggle said and he and Oliver took off running.

At Interpol, Barry sped on sight only to have to dodge a blue beam.

"Snart?" Barry gasped as he saw the criminal.

"Flash," Snart greeted before firing again.

Several miles away, Chase was driving away from the scene when the Argus operatives on the bridge started firing at him. However, the bullets simply bounced off his bullet proof glass. With a smirk, Chase pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The pillars holding the bridge up exploded, making it collapse and take the Argus operatives with it.

As Chase sped into the city, Diggle, in an armored car and The Arrow, on a motorcycle, were in hot pursuit.

"Oliver, he's right in front of you!" Cisco said over the Comms.

"I see him," Oliver said darkly, narrowing his eyes.

At Interpol, Barry was dodging more of Snart's attacks when an arrow flew out, knocking the Cold Gun out of Snart's hands. Arsenal, Black Canary, and Huntress drove up on motorcycles. However, before they could do anything, shots fired from above, forcing them to take cover. Up above, Deadshot smirked as they took cover. Snart fired his Cold Gun randomly but they realized they were only trying to stall for time, as the rest of their crew, a muscular white man, a dark haired man with glasses and an Asian woman, along with Lawton emerged from the building. All of them, including Snart, got in the cars, taking off.

Not one to be deterred, the four of them, Barry on legs, the others on motorcycles, took off after them. Inside one of the cars, Cayden James handed Deadshot what looked to be a high-tech rifle. Rolling down the window, Deadshot stuck his head and the weapon out and fired. He got Helena's motorcycle before firing two more times, getting Roy and Laurel's motorcycles as well. Each shot left a small device attached to the vehicles.

"They're ready," Lawton said as he pulled himself back in and James nodded.

"Marker one, go," James said, pressing a button.

Suddenly, Helena's motorcycle stopped. It toppled over and Helena was thrown from it, landing on the concrete. Barry sped over, checking her over but saw she wasn't seriously hurt.

"Maker two," James said as he flipped the switch.

Laurel's motorcycle stopped as well and she lost control. She slammed into the glass wall of a building, getting thrown off and landing hard on the floor.

"Marker three," James said, about to flip the switch.

However, Roy had figured it out by now and slammed into the side lightly, knocking the device off his bike.

"Oliver, Helena and Laurel are out. Where are you?" Roy asked.

"Right behind you," Oliver said as he drove up next to Roy.

Together, the two of them and Diggle followed Chase and his crew into a tunnel. As they wove through traffic, Diggle saw Chase take a left turn into another section of the tunnel.

"Chase just took a left turn guys," Diggle warned them.

"I got right," Roy said regretfully.

"I'm on it," Oliver said, revving the engine and taking off after Chase.

Meanwhile, Roy continued pursuing the rest of Chase's crew. He was going after James and Lawton in the car, weaving in and out of traffic. However, suddenly, the car moved and another car, which acted as a ramp, was there. Roy couldn't stop in time and went over it and into the air. Roy jumped off, landing painfully on the ground as his motorcycle landed, getting trashed. The car that had acted as a ramp drove by and Roy looked over, glaring as the Asian woman flashed a Cheshire cat like grin before driving off.

Exiting the tunnel, Oliver and Diggle were in hot pursuit of Chase. They wove in and out of pillars when, suddenly, a new car drove up. Oliver sped out of the way as the driver passed him. He looked over and caught a glimpse of blond hair in the driver's seat.

"Sara," Oliver said reverently.

As Oliver took off after Sara, Diggle stayed on Chase. Diggle drove up into another intersection that was over Chase's car. He neared the edge, keeping an eye on Chase. Diggle then stopped, getting out of the car and jumping. He landed on Chase's car's roof, trying to hold on. However, Chase managed to knock him off. Diggle landed on the road, hard, but still managed to pull out his gun. He fired a few shots at Chase's car but none of them hit, to Diggle's frustration.

Meanwhile, Oliver continued pursuing Sara. Suddenly, Sara stopped and Oliver put his motorcycle into park. He got out as the driver's side door opened and the driver got out. Oliver stared; his breath caught in his throat. It was Sara, alive and well.

"Sara-" Oliver stared.

However, Sara pulled out a gun and fired. Oliver went down, clutching his shoulder as Sara stared at him, clearly shaken before getting in the car and driving off. Oliver simply stared after her, his mind a mix of conflicting emotions and thoughts.

**So, obviously, Chase's crew is a couple of familiar faces. Those that aren't, well, they'll be revealed next chapter, although I did give hint to the Asian woman if you were paying attention.**


	4. The game plan

**So, this is just a transitionary chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**GIJose: Well then X-Men ripped off Arrow, because that's a quote from Helena in season two of Arrow.**

Argus base

Night

"It's definitely Sara but it's…complicated," Roy said uncomfortably as he talked with Thea on the phone.

"She's alive. Isn't that all that matters?" Thea asked.

Roy grimaced, looking over at Oliver, who was digging the bullet out of his shoulder.

"It should be but it isn't," Roy sighed. "I gotta go. I love you; give Lian a kiss for me."

"I love you to. Come home safe," Thea said before they hung up.

Roy pocketed his phone before walking over to Oliver. Oliver had dug the bullet out and was now stitching himself back up.

"You're sure Sara saw it was you?" Roy asked and Oliver paused.

"She looked right at me Roy. She didn't know me," Oliver said pained.

"Maybe the Sara we used to know is gone," Roy said gently after a moment. "Maybe who she is now is just some stranger wearing her face."

"I don't give up on people I care about Roy. Even when they do," Oliver said with a pointed look at Roy.

Unspecified location

Same time

A car pulled into a garage and stopped. Sara got out, walking over to the others. Chase looked up from where he was sitting as James was at a computer. Sara also noticed everyone else was looking at her strangely.

"Sara. You good?" Chase asked.

"Fine. Why are you all looking at me like I grew a third arm?" Sara asked as she looked around at them.

"Because you shot The Arrow, who hasn't been seen in months, since he was broken out of prison," Snart pointed out.

"Enough. We have a new enemy," Chase said as he looked around at them. "The Starling City Vigilante. But I know him as Oliver Queen."

"How do you know that?" Lawton asked curiously and Chase smirked.

"I have my ways. Oliver and his team aren't your typical Argus operatives. The ones we ran up against tonight are John Diggle, Roy Harper, Laure Lance, Helena Bertinelli, and Barry Allen. Cisco Ramon is probably here to, right Leonard?" Chase asked, turning to Snart, who nodded.

"If Barry is here, Cisco probably isn't far behind," Snart confirmed.

"Cayden managed to pull up everything there is on all of them. He made files on them. Study them, by the time you're done, I want you to know them better than they know themselves," Chase said as James walked over.

"Harper. Bertinelli. Diggle. Lance. Allen. Ramon. Queen," James said as he handed out the files.

They each picked up a file and began to look through them. The Asian woman, who had picked up Oliver's file, started.

"Hey, what is this?" she exclaimed and everyone looked over as she pulled out a picture.

It was a picture of Oliver and Sara, taken at Verdant. Oliver was kissing her forehead and Sara looked completely content. Sara stared at the picture having a brief flash of memory before shaking her head.

"I don't remember that. I don't remember him Jade," Sara said and Jade Nguyen scoffed.

"You look pretty happy in this picture," Jade said and Sara got annoyed.

"I said I don't remember him," Sara snapped.

"That's bullshit. We have a picture of her with Queen," the muscular Caucasian man said and Sara turned her glare on him.

"Why don't you come over here and say that again Bane," Sara sneered.

"That's enough," Chase said and they looked over at him. "She says she doesn't remember him. Now, I want you to study the files, like I said. Now get to work."

Argus base

Later

"All done," Caitlin said as she finished stitching up Laurel. "I'd advise against going through a glass wall any time soon."

"We both know that might not be an option for me," Laurel said dryly and Caitlin nodded.

"How are you?" Caitlin asked after a moment. "And I don't mean from getting thrown off your motorcycle."

"My sister shot my ex-boyfriend and he says she didn't even recognize him. I'm pretty far from okay," Laurel sighed. "I wanted her back so much…now I have her back but it doesn't feel like she's back at all."

"I don't know Sara. I also don't believe in a god. I believe in the facts and science. But…I know Barry. He believes in happy endings. Maybe you should to," Caitlin said and Laurel looked up at her for a moment.

"You've really got it bad for him, don't you?" Laurel asked and Caitlin flushed.

"Is it that obvious?" Caitlin asked and Laurel grinned.

"Only as obvious that he does to. The only time he's taken his eyes off you is when we were on the job and now," Laurel gestured over to where Barry was staring at the image of Snart, taken from a traffic cam near Interpol. "So what's the story with you two?"

"There's no story," Caitlin said and Laurel gave her an incredulous look. "There really isn't. I was his doctor while he was in coma after being struck by lightning. I helped him when he became The Flash while also staying his doctor. He's my best friend."

"And?" Laurel said knowingly and Caitlin flushed.

"He came to see me after he and Cisco were made fugitives. And…we kissed," Caitlin finally admitted. "It caught me completely off guard. And I barely had time to process that before he and Cisco went on the run. And then I was just waiting, listening to the news, hoping to hear something and terrified that I'd turn on the news one day and see that they'd been caught. And I just wanted my best friends back."

"Well, I'm sure you two are gonna work it out by avoiding each other," Laurel said, putting on her jacket and walking over to where Oliver and Roy were talking.

Caitlin stared after her for a moment before looking over at where Barry stood. Sighing, she walked over. Barry did not react as she walked up to his side, but she knew he was aware of her presence.

"You okay?" Caitlin asked.

"It doesn't make sense Cait," Barry said after a moment of thought. "Snart."

"He is a criminal," Caitlin pointed out but Barry shook his head.

"He's a criminal, but he has a code. And whatever Chasse is doing, it doesn't fit Snart's MO. Besides, why is he running with Chase in the first place? I'm missing something here Cait, I just don't know what," Barry said and she could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out," Caitlin said and it was silent between them for a moment. "You and Cisco have been busy."

"Yeah. Not a lot to do on the run, so we figured we'd do some good. Take down some criminals while we at it," Barry said and Caitlin nodded. "You look good."

"So do you," Caitlin said and it was quiet for a moment. "Barry-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off as the roar of an engine pierced the air. Everyone turned around as Diggle and Felicity arrived back. Diggle's military truck drove in and parked, Diggle and Felicity getting out after the engine was shut off.

"So apparently, this is the worst city in the world to commit a crime. There are street cameras on every corner. We got footage of the raid from CCTV," Felicity said as everyone gathered around.

"Felicity's gonna track that, see where it leads. In the meantime, Argus has been able to figure out what Chase wanted from Interpol," Diggle said and they all looked over at him. "They ripped off the databases of every location that has the final component for Chase's machine."

"So where are they?" Roy inquired.

"There are over two dozen locations around Europe, but the list is only good for the next four days. Meaning Chase is gonna strike soon," Diggle said grimly.

"They have a window and so do we," Oliver noted. "Fortunately, we have a lead."

"We do?" Laurel asked confused.

"Those cars, they're custom made. The durability, the engines, can't have a whole lot of those running around London. Here's the plan," Oliver said, making sure he had everyone's attention. "Barry, Helena, Laurel, you find out where those cars came from. We find who made them, we find Chase."

"Maybe Caitlin should come to," Laurel said and Caitlin looked at her startled. "Another pair of eyes wouldn't hurt."

Oliver shrugged, seeing no problem with it. Caitlin shot Laurel a glare but Laurel simply smirked, looking over at the oblivious Barry as Caitlin flushed.

"Fine. Cisco, we're gonna need vehicles without computer chips that can be hacked. Make sure they're fast," Oliver ordered and Cisco looked like Christmas had come early.

"On it boss," Cisco said already typing as Barry, Caitlin, Helena and Laurel started walking out.

"We've got that covered. Waller is a step ahead of you," Diggle told Oliver.

"Hey," Diggle looked over as Cisco spoke up. "I said I was on it. I mean, would you trust that woman?"

"Well, this should be interesting," Oliver said, exchanging an amused look with Roy.

**So, the two mystery members of Chase's crew are Bane and Cheshire. Cheshire would be portrayed by Chung while Bane would be Dave Bautista if you guys need to put a face to a name. **


	5. Leads

London

Morning

"For this kind of cash, these cars better be made of gold," Diggle said, reading the brochure as he and Cisco arrived at the auction of the cars Cisco had found.

"They might as well be," Cisco said annoyed. "Can't believe Barry and I are using our hard earned money on cars."

"You guys stole that money," Diggle deadpanned and Cisco waved him off.

"Semantics," Cisco said as a man in a fancy suit walked up to them.

"I'm afraid you two are in the wrong place," the man said and the pair looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Diggle asked.

"This auction is for those who can actually afford to buy these cars. Judging from your attire, I highly doubt that you can afford even half a car here. Please leave before you disrupt the auction," the man said snobbishly before walking off, leaving Cisco and Diggle staring after him angrily.

"We need to teach this guy a lesson," Cisco decided.

"Cisco, we're not stealing these cars," Diggle said immediately.

"Who said anything about stealing? I've got something better in mind," Cisco said as a devilish smirk crossed his face.

Elsewhere in London, Barry, Laurel, Caitlin, and Helena walked onto a bridge. This gave them a perfect vantage point to see a man below, firing a grapple gun. The hook went clean through a cement wall.

"Well, I think it's fair to say this is our guy," Caitlin noted.

"So how do you guys wanna play this?" Barry inquired as he looked over at the others.

"Let Laurel and I handle him, you have our back Red in case this goes south," Helena ordered.

"In the meantime, you two stay here and talk," Laurel added cheekily.

Helena smirked as and Laurel walked off, leaving Barry and Caitlin alone. The two of them looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"So, I guess we need to have an honest talk," Barry finally said.

Argus Base

Same time

"Okay, so Sara shot you with a 5.45 by 18 FMJ spritzer bullet," Felicity said as Oliver and Roy stood behind her at the computers. "It's specific to the PSM handgun and handguns are illegal in the UK."

"So not a whole people would have access to it," Roy noted and Felicity nodded.

"Which made it pretty easy to track down where it came from. There's a pawn shop called Riddler's Lair in the shadier part of London," Felicity said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Good work Felicity. Roy, up for a trip into town?" Oliver asked and Roy smirked.

"Always."

London

Same time

"Why did you kiss me?" Caitlin asked and Barry sighed.

"I'd like to blame it on an emotional and intense week but I think it was building up for a long time. Sometimes…possibilities are right in front of that we can't see because we choose not to. I think this was always there between us but because of Iris and Ronnie, we weren't able to admit it to ourselves," Barry said and Caitlin sighed.

"Maybe," Caitlin admitted. "So…what do we do now?"

"Maybe, when all this is over…we should grab a drink or dinner and see where things go from there," Barry suggested and Caitlin nodded after a moment.

"Sounds like a plan," Caitlin said.

They turned their attention back to the man with the grappling gun as Laurel and Helena walked up to him.

"Can I help you ladies?" the man asked as they reached him.

"We have a few questions for you," Laurel said, getting down to business.

"About what?" The man asked wearily.

"About cars," Laurel said simply. "Specifically, two you designed recently."

"Ramp cars. Low slung, skeletal frames," Helena listed.

"I'm very interested in who you sold those cars to," Laurel said.

"And why should I tell you?" the man asked bored.

"Because I'm asking nicely. You don't want to make us get rough," Laurel said simply.

"Relax love. I'll tell you everything you want to know…for a price," the man leered, eying Helena appreciatively.

The next thing he knew, Helena had flipped him over, pinning him to the ground and bent his arm back. He cried out in pain as she twisted his arm.

"Like I said, you don't want to make us get rough," Laurel said casually. "So, do you feel like talking or does my friend have to break your arm?"

Elsewhere, in a garage, Diggle watched as a car was rolled in.

"This is how you're teaching him a lesson, buying all his cars?" Diggle asked incredulously.

"I'm a millionaire, Barry and I have been living on takeout since Russia. We have a little money in the bank," Cisco shrugged. "But no. Just watch."

"Mr. Ramon, may I just express our gratitude and say how much we appreciate your business," the auction director, who had been extremely snobbish to them earlier, was now in full on suck up mode. "If there's ever anything you need, you just need to ask."

"Anything?" Cisco asked and the director nodded. "Well, now that you mention it, my friend likes your shirt."

"This shirt?" the director questioned, taken back as Diggle fought a smirk, seeing what Cisco was doing.

"Yeah, you see, he needs some attire that's a little more appropriate for this kind of thing," Cisco said ironically.

"I don't think my shirt will fit your friend," the director pointed out, as Diggle was far bulkier than him.

"It'll fit," Diggle assured him.

"Now come on, time is money," Cisco rushed him.

Uncomfortably, the director removes his suit jacket, which Diggle takes for him, before then removing his shirt.

"Pants to," Diggle said as he's handed the shirt.

"And I really like that watch," Cisco added.

Reluctantly, the man takes off his watch and removes his pants. Handing the items to Cisco and Diggle, the director is then handed back his suit jacket and, with whatever dignity he has left, turned and walked out in his underwear.

"I like the way you think Cisco," Diggle said amused.

Elsewhere, Laurel and Helena follow the man inside his shop.

"I have the information here," he said.

Unseen to them, he pulled out a phone and dialed the last number he'd called.

Unspecified location

Same time

Chase's phone rang and he picked it up, answering.

"So why do you want to know about Chase?" the man on the other line asked.

"He took something from us. We want it back," Laurel said and Chase smirked.

Riddler's Lair

Same time

Oliver and Roy entered the pawn shop, Riddler's lair. It reminded Roy of some places he'd seen in The Glades. The pair noticed two men, seemingly customers, who weren't looking at anything. Roy looked at Oliver and he subtly nodded to let his partner know he was it to.

"Can I help you?" The seller, a man with a receding hairline and greying beard, asked as Oliver approached him.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Russian gun. They say you're the man to see about that," Oliver said and immediately, the air in the shop changed.

"They do, do they?" the seller asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

The men in the shop walked over to Oliver and Roy stood back and watched, knowing this would be entertaining.

"Everything alright mate?" one of them arm, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

Immediately, Oliver grabbed him and slammed his head against the glass wall hard enough to know him out. As he dropped the man, the other one rushed Oliver. Oliver quickly threw this one to the floor and punched him, knocking him out. Oliver reached through the flap in the glass wall, grabbing the seller and pulling, making him bash his head against the wall. The door to the shop opened and a customer started to come in only to find a gun jammed in his face.

"Bad idea. Just move along man," Roy warned him and the customer wisely walked back out.

"I'm looking for who this belongs to," Oliver said as he pulled out the bullet Sara had shot him with.

"I don't know," the seller asked and Oliver yanked again, banging his head off the wall.

"Try looking at the bullet," Oliver growled.

"A week ago, a woman came in here, guns, ammo, bought everything I had," the seller said, suddenly very willing to talk.

"What did she look like?" Oliver demanded.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, had a mean streak. Word on the street is she's a street racer," the seller told him.

"Where can we find her?" Roy asked.

"How should I know? Do I look like a street racer to you?" the seller gasped.

Oliver yanked, harder this time, and the seller was knocked out when he hit his head this time. Oliver let go and turned around to face Roy.

"Street racer?" Roy questioned.

"When we were in high school, Tommy and I would take our dad's cars to the racing scene. Sara would tag along sometimes. I guess some things don't change," Oliver said, wondering if the old Sara really was still in there somewhere.

London

Same time

"We've got a problem," Barry said over the Comms as he saw a van pull up outside the shop.

Helena and Laurel looked through the window as Sara, Lawton, and Snart got out of the van.

"Sorry ladies," Chase's man said smugly and they realized he had set them up.

Lawton pulled out an automatic rifle, taking Sara and Snart back. Laurel grabbed Chase's man as Lawton opened fire. Chase's man was hit as Barry sped in. He yanked the rifle out of Lawton's hand, throwing it away. Sara and Snart came out of their shock as Lawton pulled out two pistols.

"Nice seeing you Flash," Lawton said before opening fire.

Barry sped out of the as Laurel raced out of the shop.

"Sara!" Laurel cried out as she saw her sister.

Sara looked over at her, her mind having another memory flash, of giving this woman a leather jacket. However, Sara ignored it as she fired at Laurel. Laurel dodged the gun fire, pulling out her gun and returning fire.

Inside, Helena is kneeling next to the Chase's man, who had been shot.

"Where's Chase? Tell me and I'll make him pay for this," Helena assured him.

Groaning, he gestured to his pocket. Helena reached it and pulled out a phone. She ended the call as the man gasped, saying a word so lowly Helena almost didn't hear it.

"Drakon," he gasped before the light left his eyes.

Helena stared for a moment, shocked at the implications before her brain caught up with her. She pocketed the phone and pulled out a pistol, rushing out to join the fight. She fired and her shot got one of Lawton's pistols, forcing him to drop it. Sara took off running and Laurel took off after her. As Helena and Lawton exchanged fire, Barry sped after Snart, finding him a few feet away. He stood calmly, like he was waiting for Barry.

"I think it's time we had a talk Flash," Snart said.

Sara raced through a secret entrance to an subway station, Laurel right behind her. In a secluded corner, Sara stopped, finally turning around to face Laurel.

"Sara, it's me, it's Laurel," Laurel tried to reach Sara.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care," Sara snapped before taking a swing at Laurel.

"Why are you working with Chase?" Barry asked and Snart shrugged.

"I'm a criminal, it's what I do," Snart said.

"But you have a code. And whatever Chase is planning, something tells me it doesn't go along with your code. What's going on Snart?" Barry asked and Snart was silent.

"Sometimes, Chase doesn't give you a choice," Snart said vaguely but it was enough.

"What does Chase have on you?" Barry asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm only having this conversation with you as a courtesy. If you keep going down this road, Chase is going to look into you; he already has a file on you and the others. He'll find out who you love and he'll use them against you. Walk away Barry," Snart warned.

"I can't do that Snart. Not with what Chase is planning," Barry said firmly and Snart sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Snart said before he turned and walked off as Barry watched until he disappeared from view.

Helena ducked to the side to avoid Lawton's bullets. She knew enough about him to know he laced his bullets with poison, which meant she had to be extra careful to avoid getting shot. Suddenly, Lawton's head exploded as he was hit with a bullet. As his body fell to the ground, a startled Helena looked up and saw the shooter a few feet away.

Sara and Laurel were exchanging blows and it was clear to both that Sara was the superior fighter. Even without memories, she had retained her fighting skills. Sara slugged her and kneed her in the abdomen, but Laurel held onto Sara's arms to prevent herself from falling back.

"If I have to kick your ass to get you back, that's what I'll do!" Laurel said before, to Sara's shock, she head-butted Sara.

This allowed Laurel to tackle her sister to the ground but Sara quickly recovered. They rolled on the ground before Sara put Laurel's head in a neck lock. But Laurel, unwilling to give in, leaned down and bit Sara's hand. Sara, in shock, loosened her grip and Laurel elbowed her in the stomach. Sara let go and the two jumped up. They tackled each other and the pair ended up rolling down a flight of stairs. They hit the ground and both were dazed.

"Ew," Barry said disgusted as he walked up to Helena and saw Lawton's headless body. "Really Helena?"

"Wasn't me," Helena gestured over to the side and Barry saw Caitlin with a gun. "Your girlfriend's a badass Barry."

As Laurel groaned, lifting her head up, Sara jumped up and rushed to a subway train. Laurel could only watch as the train doors closed and the train sped off, taking her sister with it.


	6. Drakon's tale

**Not a particularly long chapter but a very important one. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chase's hideout

Afternoon

Sara and Snart walked into the hideout, seeing Chase at his desk, James next to him.

"Lawton's dead. He took a bullet to the head," Sara announced.

"Thanks," Chase said and Sara stared at him in shock.

"Thanks?" Sara repeated.

"If Lawton's dead, it's because he made a mistake. You make a mistake, you die," Chase said apathetically.

In disbelief, Sara looked around at the others to see they all had similar, unfeeling expressions on their faces.

"That's nice Chase, real nice. Great eulogy. Plan on giving the same speech for the rest of us when we bite the big one?!" Sara sneered before she stormed off.

Sara went down into the garage, went to work on her car. As she did, she remembered Queen and the woman who claimed they were sisters. She had no memory of them, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she knew them somehow.

"I never took you for being sentimental," Sara tensed as Chase walked up behind her. "You know, I saved you. I didn't have to, but I did. It would all seem like such a waste…if you were to make a mistake."

Sara got the message, loud and clear. If she disagreed with him again, he would kill her.

"I need some air," Sara said gruffly before she brushed passed him.

Argus base

Same time

Roy was testing out the engine of one of the cars Cisco had bought. Oliver was watching before he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Laurel, Helena, Barry and Caitlin were back. He frowned, seeing the state of Laurel and Helena.

"What happened?" Oliver demanded.

"Sara…I was so close Ollie…but she got away," Laurel said brokenly.

"Hey," Oliver pulled her into a hug. "We'll get her back, I promise."

"Where's Dig?" Barry asked as he noticed the absence of the man.

"Felicity went through all the footage from CCTV. Turns out, every time Chase and his crew were there, cameras were offline," Roy said as he got out of the car.

"Pretty big coincidence," Caitlin noted.

"Dig thought so to, so he and Waller went to go check it out," Felicity explained.

"So what happened to you guys?" Cisco asked.

"Sara, Lawton, and Snart showed up, started shooting up the place," Barry explained as Laurel stepped back from Oliver, wiping her eyes.

"But we got something big: Drakon," Helena said and almost everyone started. "He's working with Chase."

Barry suddenly dropped a phone onto the desk.

"That phone is full of transactions between Chase and people that were on Drakon's payroll," Barry said.

"Who is Drakon?" Caitlin asked confused.

"He used to be the biggest crime boss in Russia," Felicity explained.

"And where is he now?" Laurel asked, eager for any kind of lead.

"He's sitting in an Argus prison, assuming Waller hasn't recruited him onto her Suicide Squad," Oliver said grimly.

"Luckily, I can find out, since Waller gave me access to the Argus database," Felicity said as she began searching through the database.

Argus prison

Night

It didn't take Felicity to locate Drakon. Luckily, he was in an Argus prison just outside London.

Oliver and Laurel were led into the prison and down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a single door. The guards opened it and Drakon looked up, smirking at them. There was no bed like there was in Slade's cell on Lain Yu and chains were wrapped around Drakon's hands that were bolted to the floor. That told Oliver just how dangerous Waller considered Drakon.

"Hello Oliver. It's been what, eight months? And who's your friend?" Drakon asked as he looked over at Laurel.

"Laurel Lance," Laurel said as she stared crossly at him and Drakon laughed.

"I assume this is about Chase and your sister then?" Drakon said and if they were surprised that Drakon knew about that, Oliver and Laurel didn't show it.

"So you know about that huh?" Oliver asked.

"Don't let these chains fool you. I am still very much in control of what happens in Russia," Drakon smirked.

"I don't care about Russia, I care about Chase. Why did Chase do to my sister?" Laurel demanded.

"He brought her back to life," Drakon said simply.

"That's impossible," Laurel said shocked.

"Oh I think Oliver knows better than that, don't you Oliver?" Drakon said with a chuckle.

"Chase used a Lazarus Pit, didn't he?" Oliver breathed and Drakon nodded.

"Wait, Lazarus Pit like The Bible?" Laurel asked shocked.

"They're real Laurel, as real as Metahumans. But what I don't get is how you and Chase know each other," Oliver said as he turned back to Drakon.

"We both were trained by The Longbow Hunters," Drakon said, stunning Oliver.

"They died in the fifties," Oliver protested.

"No, they are still very much alive. And they trained myself and Adrian three years ago," Drakon said ominously.

"Ollie, who are The Longbow Hunters?" Laurel demanded.

"Three assassins so dangerous even The League is afraid of them. The last one allegedly died in the fifties, but I guess that was a lie," Oliver explained before giving his attention back to Drakon. "Why would Chase bring Sara back?"

"Because of you," Drakon said, stunning Olive again. "He hates you Oliver."

"Why does he hate Ollie?" Laurel demanded but Drakon just shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. He came to The Longbow Hunters so they'd train him, so he'd be ready to take you down," Drakon said as he stared at the stunned Oliver. "He wants you to suffer, to destroy you utterly."

"Which is why he brought back Sara, to make me suffer," Oliver realized.

"That's right. At first, he was just gonna use Sara as a bargaining chip. But, a funny thing happened: Usually when a person comes out of the Pit, they're disoriented; memories are jumbled for twenty four hours. But Sara, she had no memories when she came out of the Pit. She was a blank page, and Chase molded her into a weapon to use against. Everything that has happened is on you Oliver," Drakon said gleefully.

Furiously, Oliver drew a pistol and fired. Laurel jumped back as Drakon was hit in the head. Oliver breathed heavily as Drakon's body hit the floor, blood pouring out of him.

"Ollie, this isn't your fault," Laurel told him.

"Yes it is," Oliver said gruffly, turning away from her. "You heard him. This whole thing has been about me, because Chase is trying to get to me. Everything that has happened is my fault."


	7. Ride or die

Argus base

Night

A car rolled up into the garage and everyone looked up. Oliver and Laurel got out and it was clear from the look on Oliver's face that it had not gone well.

"I hear you killed Mr. Drakon," Waller said casually and Oliver shot her a look that would have made most men and women pee themselves.

"Do not screw with me right now Amanda," Oliver growled before stalking off.

Waller watched Oliver calmly before turning back to Laurel.

"So what did Mr. Drakon have to say that upset Oliver so much?" Waller demanded.

"Nothing you need to know," Laurel said evenly, enjoying the look of displeasure that crossed Waller's face before she followed after Oliver.

Oliver was leaning his back against the wall, a tormented expression on his face. Laurel thought about approaching him, but Roy beat her to it.

"I take it that Drakon didn't have good news," Roy noted as Laurel off, leaving them to it.

"This is my fault Roy, all of it," Oliver said after a moment. "Chase, Sara, everything he's done has all been to get to me."

"Why would he do that?" Roy asked carefully, knowing it wouldn't be good to push Oliver.

"I don't know," Oliver said frustrated and it was quiet for a moment. "So what happened while we were gone?"

"Well, Waller and Dig managed to get access to CCTV's live feed all over the city. But I might have something on Sara," Roy said and Oliver looked at him sharply. "Barry and I did some asking around. We got a location on a street race tonight."

"The guy at the pawn shop said Sara was a street racer," Oliver remembered and Roy nodded.

"So, we moving out?" Roy asked and Oliver shook his head.

"No, this is something I need to do myself," Oliver said determined.

London

Later

Oliver drove onto the scene and looked around. It wasn't much different than the racing scene in Starling City, Oliver mused as he looked around. Women in revealing clothes, cars, and drivers. Oliver quickly spotted Sara, she was talking with some guy before he handed her some cash. Sara got in her car and turned it on. She drove onto the starting pointing and Oliver followed her, driving his car right up next to her. She looked over at him, stunned to see him.

"You're either very brave or extremely stupid," Sara told him.

"You are not the first person to accuse me of that," Oliver quipped and Sara laughed.

"You're lucky I missed my shot," Sara said.

"Oh, I think you hit your mark," Oliver said confidently, making Sara raise an eyebrow.

"Really, you have a death wish or something?" Sara asked curiously.

"If that's what it takes," Oliver said with such certainty that it made Sara curious. "I'm just here to race."

"You might lose your car," Sara pointed out and Oliver shrugged.

"Ride or die right?" Oliver said evenly.

It was something Sara had often said when they would go to the racing scene when they were younger. And, as he watched Sara's reaction, he saw something flicker across her face that was gone before he could name it. But it gave him hope that the real Sara was still in there.

They were given the go ahead and they both took off, pushing their cars as fast as they could. Sara was in the lead but Oliver was hot on her tail. Seeing this, Sara made a sharp turn but Oliver stayed right on her. They were neck and neck as Sara made a wild turn in an attempt to lose him but Oliver kept on her. To Sara's surprise, Oliver made a beeline for her, over taking her. Sara tried to catch up as they heard the telltale sound of police sirens and a cruiser rolled up behind them, in hot pursuit. Just like old times, Oliver thoughts wistfully.

Oliver led them onto an empty street as they took off, the cruiser still behind them. Suddenly, Oliver whirled around, his car slamming into the police cruiser. Hard enough to stop it but light enough not to hurt the officer. Oliver then pulled out, backing up in reverse until he was even with Sara. They pair of them looked at each other through the windows, exchanging a grin before Oliver turned his car around and retook the lead in the race.

"This guy's crazy," Sara laughed as she followed after him.

Oliver and Sara wove through the streets, dodging the cars until Sara noticed something was wrong. Her car was slowing down and she realized the backend had blown. With a growl of frustration, she signaled to Oliver she was done and he nodded. They parked under a bridge and they both got out of their cars.

"You still upshift early," Oliver noted.

"I do that so you break," Sara said defensively.

"And you lose traction, backend kicks out," Oliver pointed out.

"I noticed," Sara grumbled. "Look, just because you know how I ride, doesn't mean you know me."

"I know everything about you," Oliver said with such conviction it took Sara back. "Like how you got that scar on your wrist."

Sara glanced down at the scar in question, just a white, jagged mark on her wrist. She'd often wondered where she got it.

"You got that when you were sixteen, first street race," Oliver said as she looked back up at him. "Some stupid kid was showing off, whipped out right next to you. Your dad was ready to kill him, you were lucky you didn't lose your arm."

"Let me guess, you saved me?" Sara said sarcastically and Oliver laughed.

"Hell no, I was the kid showing off," Oliver said, taking Sara back. "Neither of us could ever keep ourselves out of trouble."

"Who am I to you? What are we?" Sara asked after a moment.

"That is a very loaded question," Oliver said after a moment. "I met you when you were five and I was seven. We met because your sister, Laurel, went to the same school as me. The three of us and my best friend, Tommy, went on a lot of adventures, got in a lot of trouble. I miss those days. When I was in college, I stated dating Laurel. She asked me to move in with her and I panicked. So you and I started seeing each other behind her back."

"Well, that was pretty shitty of us," Sara noted and Oliver smiled sadly.

"It was," Oliver agreed. "But we were both young and immature back then. I took you on a boat trip with my dad but the boat went down. You were sucked out to sea and I ended up on a life raft. I ended up on a deserted island, you ended up on the freighter from hell, then somewhere worse. We saw each other again six years later, when we both came back home. And we picked up where we left off, because we had changed. Because we loved each other."

"Why are you here?" Sara asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm here for you," Oliver said softly as he took her face in his hands, the touch lighting a fire under Sara's skin.

"That girl you remember…that's not me," Sara choked out, wondering why her heart was racing.

"From what I just saw, from I see now…you're still the same, memory or not," Oliver said softly.

Oliver leaned in slowly and Sara closed her eyes, almost giving in. But, the moment before their lips touched, Sara yanked away from him, breathing heavily.

"I have to go," Sara said before moving towards her car.

Oliver watched as she started it before driving off. As she vanished into the night, he heard another car drive up behind him. He turned around to see it stop and the door opened.

"There she goes, leaving you again," Chase said as he got out. "Pretty fickle, that one."

"Adrian Chase I presume?" Oliver asked and Chase smirked.

"Oliver Queen, after all this time, we finally meet face to face," Chase noted, a delight in his voice. "I've been waiting a very long time for this."

"And you've gone to a lot of trouble to make it happen. The Longbow Hunters, reviving Sara with a Lazarus Pit. What I can't figure out is why. What did I ever do to you?" Oliver demanded.

"You killed my father," Chase said simply.

"I've killed a lot of men, most of whom had it coming. You're gonna have to be a bit more specific," Oliver told him.

"Justin Clayborne," Chase clarified and Oliver nodded.

"Like I said, he had it coming," Oliver said and Chase smirked.

"He probably did, but he was still my father," Chase said.

"If you want revenge, I'm right here," Oliver said coolly.

"This is about so much more than revenge," Chase said gleefully. "Killing you now would give me no satisfaction. Before I do, there's so much more of you I want to break."

Suddenly, Oliver looked at Chase's right breast pocket. Chase looked down to see a red dot on him.

"Let me guess, John Diggle?" Chase asked and Oliver smirked.

From his vantage point, Diggle held a rifle, ready to take the shot. However, he noticed a red beam trained on Oliver and realized Chase had planned for this, had a sniper of his own.

"I'm always ten steps ahead of you Oliver. And you don't even know what game we're playing yet," Chase said gleefully as Oliver stared at the red dot on him.

"This isn't over Adrian," Oliver growled and Chase laughed.

"Oh I know Oliver. It's just getting started," Chase said as he backed up.

Oliver watched as Chase got in his car and drove off. He stood there, waiting for a few moments as Diggle walked up to him.

"That was reckless Oliver. Do you know what could've happened if Waller hadn't put a tracker on your car?" Diggle demanded.

"You mean this tracker?" Oliver asked, pulling it out and grinning at the look on Diggle's face. "Come on John, I practically invented that move."

Diggle simply shook his head, chuckling before he took the tracker from Oliver.

"Well, Felicity is tracking Chase from the live feed. This got us one step closer to Chase, I hope it got you closer to Sara," Diggle said honestly and Oliver nodded.

"So do I Jon, so do I," Oliver said with a tired sigh.


	8. High speed showdown

**So, one, maybe two more chapters this. Hope you enjoy this. **

Chase's hideout

Morning

Sara was alone in the shop, looking over a report. She put it down and saw a picture of her and Oliver from Oliver's file. The picture sent an emotion she couldn't name through her. This was how Chase found her, looking at the photo with an unreadable look on her face. She put the photo down as she saw Chase walk into the room.

"I'm gonna ask you a question. When I ask it, I want you to think very carefully about your answer. If I give you the order to take out Oliver Queen, what would your first thought be?" Chase asked bluntly and she glared at him.

"You think I have mixed feelings about Queen?" Sara asked but the look on Chase's face was all the answer she needed. "Why don't you look me in the eye and tell me what you see?"

Chase studied her face for a moment, looking carefully for any sign of conflict. Finding none, he smirked.

"That's good. Like I said, I'd hate to make saving you all for nothing," Chase said before he turned and walked out, leaving Sara alone, her thoughts more conflicted than her face.

Argus base

Same time

"Okay, so what do we have Cisco, Felicity?" Oliver asked as they all stood around the computers.

"After Chase left you and John, we could only track him so far," Felicity said apologetically.

"Chase seems to know all the city's blind spots, we lost him somewhere in here," Cisco took over, bringing up a map of the area were Chase had disappeared. "He could be anywhere within a mile, mile and a half of there."

"No, it's perfect," Helena said and they all looked over at her. "It's got vantage points, multiple exits, subways, highways, and storm drains."

"Wow you're good," Roy said impressed and she shrugged.

"It's what my dad would do. Being the daughter of a mobster has some perks," Helena said dryly.

"Roy and I head in, the rest of you stay outside in case Chase is trying to make a run for it," Oliver ordered. "Let's go get this son of a bitch."

Chase's hideout

Late morning

Oliver and Roy, dressed in their Arrow and Arsenal suits, burst into the warehouse, arrows notched in their bows. However, they found nothing but an empty warehouse, to their disappointment.

"Looks like they're long gone," Roy said as they lowered their bows.

"Chase didn't go to all this trouble just to disappear on me. He wants to destroy me and he wants to be there to see it. He left something behind, some clue for us to follow," Oliver noted.

It was then that Oliver spotted something on the ground. Oliver had almost mistaken for dirt but it was darker than the rest of room. Oliver knelt down next to it and Roy spotted it as well.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. Could be paint or some kind of dirt, but we should get it back to Felicity and Cisco. Like I said, Chase left it behind for us to follow," Oliver said grimly.

Argus base

Night

"Oliver's right, Chase left a clue for us to follow," Cisco said as they all stood in the base.

"It's paint, highly specialized. Low Thermal Anti-IR coating," Felicity explained.

"Military," Diggle noted and the blonde noted.

"We've got a list of military bases around Europe that uses that type of paint and those specific colors," Cisco told them as he brought up the list on the screen.

"We cross referenced them with all of Chase's targets and got a hit," Felicity sad as all the names on the list vanished, save for one.

"A NATO base in Spain," Cisco finished.

"I'll call Waller, have her make Argus lockdown the base. We can get transportation for our vehicles and our gear. Brush up on your Spanish, we're going to Spain," Diggle ordered.

Spain

Same time

Chase was sharpening a sword as Jade walked in.

"Our contact at the base radioed in. He's in position," Jade said and Chase stopped.

"And Bane?" Chase inquired.

"In position as well," Jade said and Chase smirked. "Now about Sara-"

"She won't be a problem. And if she proves to be one, then I will deal with her," Chase said and Jade had no doubt what 'deal with her' meant.

"Good," Jade said, satisfied before she turned and walked out.

NATO base, next day

Morning

Waller stood as Argus had the base on lockdown, the irritated general in charge standing next to her.

"Director Waller," Waller turned as one of her operatives dragged in a solder. "We caught him disabling the perimeter security system."

"It appears your base has been compromised," Waller noted and the general angrily turned to her.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked angrily.

"I am not suggesting anything. Adrian Chase thinks the last component he needs is here, we move it to a different location, quietly and with stealth. Then we catch him," Waller ordered.

Plane

Later in the morning

"So, I just word from Waller. Chase had an inside man at the base," Diggle said as he walked up to the others, Oliver, Roy, Helena, and Barry gearing up. "They're moving the component in a convoy and setting a trap for Chase."

"Something's not adding up," Oliver noted as they all looked over at him. "Chase, he seems smarter than to send someone in that would get caught. And why didn't he just have that hacker disable the security systems. It doesn't make sense."

"So what are you saying?" Laurel asked.

"Chase has been ten steps ahead of us this whole time. Like the street race. He knew I'd go for Sara and that John would track me. He knew we'd track him, so he left behind a clue for us to follow. For him to slip up now makes no sense unless…" Oliver eyes widened in realization as the others caught on.

"He only wants us to think he's gonna go after the base," Laurel said.

"He's not gonna hit the base, he's gonna hit the convoy," Barry realized.

Spain

Afternoon

As the convoy was on the move, a jeep drove in behind it. The jeep slammed into the back of another jeep, which was slammed into the back of a truck. Snart jumped onto the jeep, armed with a rifle. He fired into the jeep, hoping to kill the soldiers as quickly and painlessly as possible as Chase jumped onto it with him. They entered the truck as Sara climbed onto the side and up onto the roof. Behind them, the jeeps crashed.

On a bridge up ahead, Cisco saw this from a pair of binoculars before pulling out a radio.

"Chase just took the convoy. And Oliver, Sara's with them," Cisco warned.

"Still to the plan," Oliver ordered over the radio.

"Alright. Barry, you're up," Cisco said.

Down the road, in a blur of red, Barry set up a trip wire to stop the convoy before speeding out of there. However, while the trip wire flipped over the jeep in front, when time came to do the same for the truck, it was torn apart as a tank emerged from it. Down the road, Barry stopped, staring in shock.

"Cisco, are you seeing this?" Barry asked over the Comms.

"Yeah, I see it," Cisco said weakly as he activated the radio. "Um, Oliver? We're gonna need a new plan, they have a tank."

"A tank?" Diggle asked incredulously.

"Yes, a fraking tank!" Cisco shouted panicking.

On the road, James spotted Oliver, Roy, and Diggle in fast cars speeding towards the tank.

"Chase, Queen is heading right for you," he radioed.

In the tank, Chase smirked in satisfaction as Sara and Snart awaited orders.

"Get the weapons ready," Chase ordered, surprising Sara.

"On it boss," Snart said stiffly and Sara didn't need to look to know Snart was staring at Chase with hate as he readied the weapons.

"Sara, I need satellite imagery," Chase ordered.

Ignoring the pit of dread that had settled in her stomach, Sara nodded and followed orders.

On the road, Helena drove up next to James on a motorcycle and jumped. She grabbed onto the side door of his jeep, dangling inches from the road. James wildly swerved as he tried to knock her off but Helena hung on. Laurel drove up on her own motorcycle and jumped, landing in the backseat, where she grabbed the steering wheel. Helena then pulled out a gun and took aim at James's head. He stopped as he realized the position he was in.

"Pull over, unless you want your brains blown all over this car," Helena ordered.

Back in the tank, Sara saw three cars approaching their location fast. She knew it was Oliver. She opened her mouth to speak but a voice in her head told her not to say anything. She ignored it.

"They're straight ahead of us," she told Chase, who smirked.

"Let's have some fun," Chase said.

He activated the weapons system, turning the launcher towards the cars. To Sara's shock and horror, he fired. The projectile got a car near Oliver, Roy, and Diggle. It went up in an explosion but the trio was able to dodge the blast and the debris.

"What are you doing? This isn't the plan," Sara demanded but Chase ignored her.

"I think we need a plan B," Roy said as they drove.

"We need a plan C, D, E, the whole dang alphabet!" Cisco exclaimed, panicking.

"Cisco, calm down!" Oliver barked, making Cisco be quiet. "We need to get him away from the people until we can take care of the weapons system. Barry, think you can handle that?"

"On my way," Barry said as he sped over to their location.

While Barry made his way to their location, Oliver, Roy, and Diggle tried to lead Chase away to a less populated area. As they did, Chase took aim and fired at Diggle. The projectile hit his car and it went up in flames.

"John!"

"Dig!"

Oliver and Roy cried out in horror as Diggle's car was reduced into a flaming pile of metal. On the side of the road, Diggle was thrown on his knees as Barry dropped him off.

"He's fine; I got to him in time. Now I'm going after the tank," Barry said before speeding over to the tank.

"Chase, you don't have to do this," Sara tried to reason with him.

"I know, but I want to," Chase said gleefully, his insanity on full display for the first time.

Sara stared, realizing what she had been thrown into as Barry sped onto the top of the tank.

"Well Snart, looks like your friend has come to pay us a visit," Chase said as he spotted a bridge. "A bridge. Perfect."

Barry was about to phase into the tank when the top suddenly moved. Barry saw the weapon aimed at the bridge and realized what was about to happen.

"No!" Barry cried out as Chase fired.

The hit took out part of the bridge, rubble falling down to the road. Oliver and Roy managed to avoid the rubble as Chase pursued them in the tank. Barry was thrown off the tank by the top moving but he held on to the turret.

"That's it, you're not firing at anyone else," Barry snapped, raising hand as he vibrated it, preparing to cut off the barrel of the gun.

"Sara, get Allen off the tank," Chase ordered.

Sara went and climbed out, more to get away from Chase than out of a desire to follow orders. Barry looked up as Sara got out, watching in shock as she climbed onto the edge.

"Sara what are you doing?!" he exclaimed in horror.

In his car, Oliver watched in horror, realizing what Chase was about to do.

Chase moved the gun, Sara having to steady herself as Chase took aim at Oliver on the other lane, a full space of nothing but air between them.

"You want Sara Oliver? Fine. Here she is," Chase said, an insane cackle following the statement.

In a chopper above the road, Waller watched the scene, knowing what she had to do.

"Fire," She ordered.

The operative obeyed, firing. The weapon hit the base of the tank, flipping it over and sending Barry and Sara flying. Barry hit the ground, groaning but alright. Sara, on the other hand, went flying into the air. Oliver forced his car to go to a complete stop before jumping out the door. Flying into the air, he grabbed Sara and they crashed onto the hood of a car. They winced, both knowing they would be sore later, but both still alive.

"You okay?" Oliver asked breathlessly.

"I'll be sore later, but I'll be fine," Sara breathed, her heart racing as she stared at him, knowing she should have listened to the voice in her head.


	9. Fight on a plane

**One more chapter, then we're done.**

Argus base

Late afternoon

"You are very lucky I am not shoving an arrow through your chest right now," Oliver growled as he glared at Waller. "You could've killed Sara and Barry!"

"I took a calculated risk to stop Chase. I make no apologies," Waller said callously and Oliver smiled thinly.

"Yeah, you never do. But the thing is, one day, you're gonna get what's coming to you Amanda. And when you do, I'm gonna be there, making sure you get exactly what you deserve," Oliver snarled before he turned and stormed off.

In a holding cell, Snart looked up as the light turned on. The door opened and Barry walked in.

"You should've walked away when I told you Barry," Snart said as Barry closed the door behind him.

"From where I'm standing, you're the one who needs help, not me," Barry noted as he walked over to where Snart sat. "What's he got on you Snart?"

"It's not what he has on me you should be worried about," Snart said, taking Barry back. "Chase is always ten steps ahead of everyone else."

"You're saying he knew we'd catch him?" Barry asked shocked.

"He prepared for it," Snart said grimly.

Elsewhere on the base, Sara was staring at Oliver as he sat on another level, taking a moment to meditate. Laurel walked over, seeing where Sara was staring.

"I guess some things don't change, even without memories," Laurel said as Sara looked over at her.

"You're really my sister?" Sara asked and Laurel nodded.

"Yeah. I'm two years older than you, so you know," Laurel said and Sara nodded.

"Were we close?" Sara asked curiously and Laurel smiled sadly.

"Not always, but we were close when we lost you," Laurel said as she looked over at Oliver. "I've been where you are, you know. So, as someone with experience with him and as your sister, I say go talk to him."

"Hard to believe we went to all trouble for a computer chip," Cisco said as he and Caitlin sat down, trying to relax.

"Honestly, I'm just glad it's over," Caitlin said in relief.

"Yeah, what happens now? God, I've been on the run for so long I've forgotten what home feels like. I've missed Big Belly Burger," Cisco said longingly.

"Of course that's the first thing you think about," Caitlin laughed.

"So, what's going on with you and Barry?" Cisco asked and Caitlin froze. "Come on, did you really think I wouldn't notice the googly-eyed looks you two have been giving each other? What's going on, are you two together?"

"We're…figuring it out," Caitlin said lamely.

Oliver was trying to absorb the fact that it was over as Sara cautiously approached him.

"Can I ask you something?" Sara asked carefully and Oliver nodded. "How'd you know there would be a car there to break our fall?"

"I didn't," Oliver said to Sara's shock. "I took a leap of faith, literally. I wasn't losing you again."

"Ollie!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing at Barry' shout, turning to look at what was going on. Barry walked in, Snart in cuffs behind him. Diggle walked in behind them, leading a cuffed Chase and James out with three other operatives.

"You need to hear this Oliver," Diggle said grimly.

The look on Barry and Diggle's faces did not inspire good feelings. Everyone walked over, meeting them all on the ground floor.

"I love this. Even here at the end, you're still ten steps behind Oliver," Chase said gleefully. "You thought you won, you thought you beat me. And that's how I could reach out and break you."

"That's a lot of talk for a guy in handcuffs," Roy said and Chase laughed.

"That's a lot of bravo Roy. Maybe you should call Thea," Chase said casually.

Oliver's blood ran cold as everyone began to grasp what was going on. Oliver looked over at Roy, who was already pulling out his phone and dialing her number frantically.

"Thea?" Roy said frantically as someone answered.

"Roy!"

The line went dead and Roy lunged for Chase. Roy slugged him before he was pulled back by Helena and Barry. Chase spit out a mouth full of blood before turning to them with a blood stained smirk.

"Now, here's how this is gonna go down. You give me the final component, you uncuff me, and I walk out of here. And none of you are gonna follow me," Chase said.

"I sincerely hope you are joking," Waller said darkly.

"He doesn't joke," Snart said grimly.

"Why don't we ask Oliver if he thinks I'm joking," Chase said as they all looked over at Oliver, who was staring at Chase with an unreadable look on his face.

"I will not let you walk out of here Mr. Chase, not even for Oliver's sister," Waller said as she walked up to Chase. "This changes nothing."

With a clink of a gun, Waller suddenly had a gun aimed at her head. The Argus operatives trained their guns on Diggle but, in a blur of red movement, Barry disarmed them and tossed the guns across the room.

"This changes everything," Diggle said, eying Waller angrily. "You're not gonna make a move to stop him or I will pull this trigger."

"You're bluffing," Waller sneered.

"Why don't you look me in the eye and tell me that," Diggle sneered before glancing over at Oliver. "Oliver, once he walks out the door, words like amnesty and pardon walk out with him."

Everyone glanced over at Oliver, waiting to see what he would do. They would follow his lead, whatever it was. But the final decision was ultimately up to him.

"Those words went out the moment I put on the hood," Oliver said grimly.

"Barry, the keys to the cuffs are in my back pocket," Diggle said.

Barry nodded grimly, walking over and taking the cuffs off Chase and James. However, when he moved to uncuff Snart, Chase held up a hand.

"Oh don't worry about him, his services are no longer required," Chase said, to the shock of everyone, including Snart. "Leonard, you've played your part beautifully. I'll give your sister your regards."

Snart glared at Chase hatefully as it clicked for Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin. Barry cursed himself for not figuring it out earlier as Chase took the briefcase containing the computer chip.

"If I see you, I make the call and both Thea and Lisa are dead," Chase said as he and James walked out.

Outside, Chase and James got in a car, James driving the car.

"So what about Queen and Snart's sisters?" James asked.

With a smirk, Chase pulled out a phone and dialed Bane.

"There's no need for the hostages anymore," Chase said.

However, all he got was the dial tone. Confused, Chase lowered the phone and saw the call had failed.

Inside the base, Felicity had jammed the cell service.

"Chase won't be able to make a call until he gets off the base," Felicity said as Oliver, Roy, Diggle, Snart, Helena, and Laurel geared up.

"Let's go," Oliver said, grabbing his bow.

"I'm coming with you," everyone turned to look at Sara as she spoke. "Please, let me help."

Outside, Barry sped after Chase's car. However, Chase had predicted this and tossed something out the window. It went off with a flash and Barry fell, rolling on the ground, disoriented. It was then that three cars rolled in behind them. Oliver was driving one, Roy in the passenger seat and Sara in back. Cisco drove another with Diggle next to him and Snart in the back while Helena drove the third and Laurel was with her.

"Where is he going? We're on an army base," Cisco said confused.

Hearing the roar of engines, everyone looked up and saw a plane fly down. It landed several feet from them, a ramp lowering for Chase to get in.

"You had to say it, didn't you Cisco?" Snart asked angrily, clutching his Cold Gun.

"If Chase gets away, they're as good as dead," Sara pointed out.

"Then we don't let him get away," Oliver said grimly, clutching the steering wheel tightly. "Guys, Roy, Sara and I will deal with Chase and his crew. The rest of you make sure that plane doesn't take off."

Chase and James got out of the car as they drove in. Thea was restrained by Bane as Jade held a knife to Lisa's throat. Chase pulled out a gun before Oliver's car rolled in. James was hit, being thrown across the room as Oliver, Roy, and Sara got out. Oliver and Roy were armed with their bows as Sara had a gun.

Taking advantage of Bane and Jade's distraction, Thea and Lisa broke free, Thea elbowing Bane while Lisa kicked Jade in the knees. The surprised forced them to let the pair go. The women ran for cover as Oliver, Roy, and Sara opened fire.

"Chase!" Oliver roared as he went in search of his enemy.

Roy went looking for Thea but he found Bane. Bane grabbed him by the neck and slammed him onto the hood of a car as Roy gasped for breath.

Meanwhile, Jade had rushed Sara, whiling her knives. However, Sara had knocked the knives out of Jade's hands and the pair were engaging in hand to hand combat.

Chase was in pursuit of Thea and Lisa before turning to a limping James.

"Tell them to take off!" Chase ordered before running after the two women.

Outside, the others watched in horror as the plane began to pick up speed, knowing it was starting to take off.

"Get me under the wing," Snart ordered and Diggle and Cisco looked back at him. "If I can freeze it, it'll slow it down enough to buy Queen some time while we figure out how to stop it."

"Get him under the wing Cisco," Diggle ordered.

Cisco nodded, speeding up and going towards the wing. Snart rolled down the back window and stuck his head out, aiming with his gun. Snart fired, the beam hitting the wing and started to create an ice coating. At the same time, Barry, having recovered from what Chase had thrown at him, begins to run the side of the plane.

Inside the plane, Roy saw Thea running and his resolve hardened. He kneed Bane in the stomach before punching him. This caused Bane to let him go and Roy rushed passed him. He jumped towards Chase and slugged him, hard. Chase staggered back and Roy slammed him against the wall, punching him twice more in quick succession. However, Chase quickly threw him to the floor.

Oliver was searching for Chase when Bane rushed him. Oliver ducked his strikes and saw Chase pull out a sword, about to strike Roy. As Thea cried out, Oliver whirled around, sending a flying kick to Bane's head. It worked exactly as Oliver intended, as the blow made Bane collide with Chase, saving Roy.

"Go!" Oliver barked and Roy and Thea made a run for it.

Outside, Snart had finished freezing the wing, buying them some time to figure out a new plan.

"Okay, there should be a flap near that wing. If we hit it, they can't take off," Helena said.

Inside the plane, Roy and Thea had reached the car. They got in and Roy kicked it into drive. They drove out in reverse as, inside the plane, Sara and Jade continued to exchange blows. Jade kicked Sara into the wall but Sara grabbed her, knocking her down.

Meanwhile, Oliver engaged Chase but was having trouble with Bane. Suddenly, Bane was thrown back and Oliver looked over to see Barry step up next to him.

"Sorry I'm late," Barry said.

"Right on time actually," Oliver quipped.

Outside, the others watched in horror as, even with a half frozen wing, the plane began to take off.

Inside, Barry threw a lightning bolt at Bane, which hit him in the chest. Bane flew back, hitting the wall and losing consciousness as Oliver and Chase traded blows. With a few well-placed strikes, Oliver knocked the sword out of Chase's hand before slamming him against the wall.

"There's the killer I know and love," Chase said gleefully and Oliver sneered before punching him.

Sara was slammed against the wall, Jade choking her. Seeing the door, Sara reached out and pulled a lever, opening it. The wind forced Jade to let go of Sara to stop herself from being sucked out the door. Sara went down to the floor holding on a shelf as a shot rang out. Jade cried out as she was sucked out the door. Sara looked over to see Lisa lowering a gun.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Lisa muttered.

Outside, Roy got on the roof of the car as Thea drove. Notching an arrow with a line, Roy fired. It hit the flap and Roy cheered However, the plane jerked and the arrow sent into the back engine. Roy and Thea watched in horror as the engine seemed to spark before it lite a flame.

Inside, everything tilted. Oliver and Chase's right was interrupted as they lost sight of each other in the chaos.

Up ahead, Diggle spotted Barry standing in the door of the plane.

"Cisco, keep her steady," Diggle ordered, pointing up to the plane.

Back in the plane, Barry looked over at Lisa, Oliver, and Sara.

"The plane's going down. We need to go, now," Barry barked.

Before she could protest, Barry had grabbed Lisa and sped her down to the jeep below. Sara followed after, jumping to the jeep, where Diggle caught her. Oliver was about to follow when he saw James helping Chase to one of the cars.

Oliver moved away from the door, to the shock and confusion of his allies. Oliver notched an arrow and fired, the arrow going through James' chest. Chase didn't look bothered by James' death as he looked over at Oliver, clutching the briefcase in his hand. Oliver rushed him and they began exchanging blows, Chase losing the briefcase.

"You can't kill me Oliver," Chase sneered.

"Yes, I can!" Oliver snarled, slamming Chase's head onto the hood of a car.

Chase tried to respond, but Oliver slammed Chase's head onto the car until he heard a crack and the life left Chase's eyes.

Outside the plane, three cars drove away as the plane came down. Before it did, a car emerged, driven by Oliver, and they all sped away as they plane slid across the ground, lighting on fire before exploding.

A safe distance away, all four cars stopped. The exhausted Outlaws got out of the cars, breathing heavily.

"So, all this trouble over a computer chip?" Oliver asked as he lifted the briefcase.

"A computer chip and toxins that could wipe out an entire city. Chase intended to use it on Starling," Snart said and Oliver smiled thinly.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Oliver said exhausted.

"It's worth millions Oliver. Name your price," Diggle said and Oliver was quiet for a moment as they all stared at him.

"1407," Oliver said, confusing everyone but those from Starling City.


	10. Family

**So, here is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has supported me not only in this story, but in the previous one as well. Hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

Queen Mansion, a few days later

Afternoon

1407 turned out to be the Queen Mansion. While Diggle and Oliver ironed out the details of their pardons, with help from Lyla, who was now taking over as acting director of Argus, the others had returned to Starling City to clean up the mansion and make it livable again.

Currently, after a few days of Barry speed cleaning, they were done and were now preparing a celebratory meal.

"So, the crime is pretty bad and there's more rooms in this house than you'll ever need, but I think you'll learn to like it here," Roy told Lian as he and Thea held their daughter on the couch.

"Your daddy certainly did," Thea said, looking over at Roy who laughed.

Watching this, Oliver smiled slightly as he felt someone approach him from behind. Turning around, Oliver saw it was Quentin.

"Captain," Oliver said neutrally.

"Oliver," Quentin said awkwardly.

"How is it having Sara back?" Oliver inquired.

"Strange," Quentin admitted. "She still doesn't remember me or Laurel or her mom or even you. But she's back, which is more than I could ever ask for. I want to thank you…and to apologize."

"You don't owe me anything Captain," Oliver started but Quentin shook his head.

"No, I do. I've had a lot of time to think over the last nine months. I realized that I my emotions get the best of me. I played into Ra's hands, I put Roy in danger, I became the very thing I accused you of being. I know I don't deserve it, but I hope one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Quentin said humbly.

"I should have told you about Sara," Oliver said after a moment. "I told myself it wasn't my secret to tell, that you should hear it from Laurel. But I knew, even then, she wouldn't tell you unless faced with the truth about what she was doing. I should've told you. We've both wronged each other Captain. Let's just admit that and leave the past in the past."

"Sounds like a plan." Quentin agreed.

As Cisco and Helena brought out food for lunch, Barry and Caitlin were standing in the corner, talking.

"So, Snart got sent back to prison?" Caitlin asked and Barry nodded..

"I got a call from Lyla. His crimes were too severe to overlook, even if he was under duress. But, since he helped stop Chase in the end, Lyla was able to cut him a deal: fifteen to twenty five years at Slabside with the possibility of parole. It's more than he can expect," Barry noted.

"I'm surprised he took that deal," Caitlin noted.

"Because he got something out of it to," Barry said, confusing Caitlin. "In exchange for Snart pleading guilty, Lyla would wipe Lisa's record clean and set her up with a new life somewhere. Say what you will about him, he loves her."

"So, how exactly did Lyla end up as the new director of Argus?" Caitlin asked after a moment and Barry shrugged.

"You'll have to ask Oliver and Dig. All I know is that, whatever they told the president, it was enough they sent Waller to a black site."

Barry suddenly paused, looking at Caitlin in a way that made her have butterflies in her stomach.

"What?" Caitlin said.

"Would this count as our first date?" Barry asked and Caitlin couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"I guess. It's been a while since I've been on one," Caitlin noted and noticed the look cross Barry's face again. "What?"

Barry took her face in his hand and Caitlin shivered in delight as he pulled her into a kiss. It was different than last time, she mused as she wrapped he arms around Barry's neck. Last time it had been filled with so many emotions she couldn't figure out if it was about them or Ronnie. This time, she knew it was about them.

"I wanted to do that and I didn't want to wait anymore," Barry said as they pulled back and Caitlin smiled.

"Looks like we've got company," Laure said as she spotted five people entering the room.

Barry and Caitlin pulled apart as everyone turned to see Lyla and Diggle walk in. Trailing behind them were Joe, Iris and-

"Dad?" Barry breathed.

"Hey Slugger," Henry Allen smiled at seeing his son, happy to see him, especially without glass between them.

"We got him out of Iron Heights and picked Joe and Iris up on the way so we could all be here to tell you the good news," Diggle said.

"It's official, you've all been pardoned. No one can charge you with so much as a parking ticket," Lyla said, to the relief of everyone. "You're free."

"Thank you Lyla," Oliver said gratefully.

"It's the least I could do," Lyla said modestly.

"The least you could have done was nothing. And I wouldn't have blamed you if you did," Oliver said honestly.

"You did what you had to do in order to keep everyone alive. I get that. And, unlike some people, It didn't take me a month to come to that realization," Lyla said with a glance at her husband.

"I know, I know," Diggle rolled his eyes before looking over at Oliver. "Gotta say, it was nice having you work for me for a change."

"Oh, I think we all know you were working for him," Cisco said as Barry, Roy, and Helena laughed.

"Agree to disagree Dig," Barry said as Diggle smiled in amusement.

"You know, I never thought I could learn to trust you again," Diggle said as he looked back at Oliver. "I'm glad I was wrong."

"Me to. We're about to have lunch, if you want to stay," Oliver offered.

"Thanks, but Argus is a mess now that there's a new director," Lyla declined.

"Oliver, I appreciate the offer but…this, this is your family, not mine," Diggle said as he looked around. "This is who you are. And Argus…that's who I am now. I'll be seeing you Oliver."

"You to John," Oliver said.

Diggle nodded before he and Lyla walked out, leaving everything quiet for a moment.

"So, Oliver Queen is The Arrow? Why didn't you tell me?" Iris asked as she walked over to Barry.

"Not my secret," Barry shrugged.

"What I'd like to know is how you ended up a fugitive in the first place," Joe said as he walked over.

"That…is a long story," Barry said lamely.

"And we'll have plenty of time to tell it after lunch. Now come on, we didn't make this food for our health," Cisco said, grabbing a chip from a bowl and taking a bite.

"First bite, you have to say grace," Roy said immediately, confusing everyone but the Queens.

"It's something we started after Russia. You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Thea said.

"No, I'll do it," Cisco said, shrugging.

As everyone else began to take their seats at the long table, Oliver walked up to Sara, who was just watching the scene with an unreadable expression.

"Does any of this look familiar?" Oliver asked, knowing it was unlikely from what Quentin had said.

"No," Sara admitted. "But it feels like home."

"That's good enough for me," Oliver said and she smiled.

Taking his hand, Sara allowed him to lead her over to the table. Oliver sat at the head, Roy on one side and Sara taking his other. Thea was next to Roy, Lian in her arms while Laurel, as if sensing where her sister would sit, had taken the seat next to her. Barry and Caitlin sat together with Cisco next to her and Henry next to him while the Wests sat across from them. Quentin had sat next to his eldest daughter and Helena had sat at the other end of the table. It was a rather strange group that had sat down together, but it seemed to work for all of them.

"Cisco, bless out table," Oliver ordered.

"You got it boss," Cisco said before they all joined hands. "Father, thank you for the gathering of friends. Thank you for protecting us along the harsh journey we've been on. Thank you for Lian, the newest addition to our family. Thank you for bringing Sara home. And most importantly, thank you for this family."


End file.
